User talk:Sparrowsong
Sparrowsong Is a Proud Member of Project Security - The Project Devoted to Stopping Vandals, Trolls, and Flamers For Good! Signatures Jane Volturi (talk!) Sparrowsong (talk!) Sparrowsong (talk!) Sparrow (song) Jane Volturi (a.k.a. Sparrowsong) Jane (Volturi) Aphrodite (Goddess of Love) Sparrowsong BrookClan Camp Sparrowkit (BrookClan Camp) Mew Peach (Sparrowsong) Mew Peach Sparrowkit Jane Volturi Sparrowsong Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess Holiday Signatures Halloween Vampiresong vants to suck your blood! Christmas Sparrow the Red-Nosed Warrior I'm on the nice list this year! Easter Have a Hoppy Easter! Mmm, chocolate... Polls Is this a good user? Yes, I think you're a great user! No, I hate you! So-so, you're ok... Do you like my charart? Yes No So-so Am I a good admin? Yes No So-so Hippocrit!!! I specificly remember you saying in you Warrior Naming Guide on the fanfic wiki the having Moon or Star in the cat's name is offending to StarClan. Why are you not following your own naming guide? You have a Moonpaw in BrookClan(cool name). By the way, I'm not trying to offend you in any way.--123dogstar123 03:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Dogstar, but you're mean.--Doberdach 06:02, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Leaving? If your'e really leaving, than I promise to watch this wiki for you. Just 1 thing...can I have Adminn rights, the same as you? ChelseaFC 07:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh thank God, I thought you were leaving forever. But thank you for the admin rights. ChelseaFC 21:09, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Awww... Awww, its sad to see you leave... I just joined a few days ago... ur the best admin ever! well, its good that you can still come on during the week once or twice! :) Oh, and how could anyone call you rude?! ur just doing your job like any good moderator! ;) Pixieshine Hey Umm, I respect that you banned those people for being obnoxious and rude, but we do have project security... ChelseaFC 06:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, we'll do it there. And I jsut undid an edit on Dogstar's Talk Page, he erased a message after you just basically said you can't erase messages. And yeah there rude. I g2g2, bye ! ChelseaFC 06:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!!!!! Well, sorry for my out burst title, but do you think you could help me edit my signature???? I'm new so I don't understand everything yet... :-) Pixieshine 06:38, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi!!! Hi!!!--Doberdach 06:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me make a poll some time, please? Thanks;)--Doberdach 06:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Uh...Why can't I add myself to your friends list?--Doberdach 06:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for helping me! Now I feel compelled to draw you a picture.:)--Doberdach 06:50, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I draw pictures for most people that help me or are my friends.--Doberdach 23:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Guess wuz??? Guess what, Sparrow? The whole time I was gone, I was trying to figure out how to upload images and... :I figured it out! yayz! But I'm not that good D= I tried making Lionclaw and he sucks. Any tips? (It's mostly the shading that's my problem; it's crooked) Clover lulz You =D 05:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Hi Sparrow, there's something I'd like to discuss here. Clover lulz You =D 01:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, Sparrow, I guess I'm not setting good examples, huh? You know, I don't normally do that. I just...did. And I was honestly gonna say something worse, but I decided not to. I know there's not any excuses. D=. Sorry. Clover lulz You =D 03:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dogstar Oh...what did s/he say to you? (P.S.- You can't leave! You musn't!!!! You stayin' right here!!! o=) Clover lulz You =D 03:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I can't help but notice that two people on here have stolen Dogstar's pictures.(well...you probably don't care since you hate Dogstar...) Here are the links: Foxkit, Woodstar. Reply as soon as you can!--Doberdach 03:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admins For sure I want Rainwhisker as an Admin, if not then rollbacker. But I cant think of anyone else. PS- its so wierd you have as much edits on here than I have on WWiki XD ! ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 21:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Leaving? Aww... you're leaving? But you're the creator of the site! Oh well.... so many users have left. I dont know if Hawk actually left, but she's been inactive for a while. You want me to make you a farewell gift? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 15:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Admins Hey Sparrow, I just hope you get this ;) But who're the admins now? Shruggytalk 09:46, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll ask cause I can. Hey, uh, I talked to Cloverfang and Dogstar about editing Dogstar's page, got permission from him, but I'm too afraid to edit. So can I edit? Just askin'... I know we're not supposed to contact you on here cause' you'll probably never get it, but just asking. I asked you because I trust you... ._.--SilverclawThe traitor 03:01, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I just asked you because I know you know what to do about people editing other peoples' pages.--SilverclawThe traitor 03:04, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Okay. If U Seek Clover 01:13, April 23, 2010 (UTC) staying Yay! ;') Shruggytalk 09:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back! Welcome back, Sparrow! *tacklehug* :) --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 23:30, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey Sparrow, glad you're back!!! Anyway, I wanted to ask you if it would be ok if I tried to make a template for users that never come on anymore (ex. Echomist, Hawk)? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 18:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks!! [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 18:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey Sparrow, do you mind checking my templates page and taking a look at the templates I made? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 21:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) WTGC Hi Sparrow, just wanted to ask you if you could go on to www.warriorsthegreatclans.wetpaint.com (my wetpaint site), because we have around 3 active users there, and we could really use some help. If you're busy though, that's ok. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 14:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :( that was a bit evil....wat u said......i wont post much if its all like that....u no.....bad :( Raffyjack123 11:27, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok! Thanks! Thats really made my day :D Raffyjack123 17:53, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: 86.148.136.15 Yeah, I saw, but you beat me to reverting =) Anyways, yes, they were very very rude and didn't have any reason to say that whatsoever. I'm going to Project Security like you said so. P.S. You're back! =D If U Seek Clover 23:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok, now I'm pretty sure they don't know Brighty, because I think she said she lives in the U.S. If U Seek Clover 23:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) OK Shruggytalk 09:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) User_talk:72.34.12.86 I just happened to wander by, and I saw that talk page. Please do not take offence, but I think the ban is too harsh. The anon wasn't all that rude, you know, and the normal wikia guideline would be a day or 4 - 5 days ban. You overreacted a bit. Please do not take notice, if the issue has already been resolved. Again, please do not take offence. Gray 07:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) re I know about that thanks, take a look at this if you want, ;) Shruggytalk 16:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awww!!!! Sparrow, you can't leave!!! About the back-up accounts, I think it's a bad idea. I think that we shouldn't allow back-up accounts (no offense), but I think they are unneccesary, and if something happens to your account you can always create a new one instead of just having a back-up account ready. Like when I forgot the password to my old account (Blackclaw98), I created this one (Blackclaw09) after I found out I lost my password. So, I think that if something happens to your account, you can always create a new one. But it doesn't really matter because if something happens to your account, you need a new one anyways. That's just my opinion. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:33, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Good point... I didn't think about that. BTW, what did Leafwhisker do on the Percy Jackson Fanfic Wiki? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:53, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Which user did she flame? (Sorry if I'm being a pest...) [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I suppose you're right. Sorry! And no, I don't watch Glee. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 01:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 01:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) See ya! [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 01:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sure thing. [[User:Sandwich989|Summer is here!!!!!]] 02:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) UM? Yeah. Um, can you stop creating forums to remove my rights? I would like a memo before you do stuff like this, alright? FP Coolr than you 19:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Leafy keeps telling me that you told her to create it. But whatever, I'll leave that alone. I understand, I'm just on high-alert mode right now. I just took my EOCs today, and I'm expecting a 100%, or I shall die in some way, shape, or form. FP Coolr than you 20:22, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Algebra final, sorry. *grins* Cancer tests are mostly over by now. I hope. FP Coolr than you 21:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Just Realized....This Could be a Minor Problem.... Hey Song, I just realized this randomly...but in the Project Security Ad it has Warriors Wiki lineart! Do we have permission to use it? Cause if we don't, then what do we do? This could be a minor problem.... Clover 22:02, June 28, 2010 (UTC) So....what blank would we use? Eh, we should probably take this to PIA. Clover 22:53, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Song (lol not Sparrow)! So what do you think of the logo LCWiki made us? ☮[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯ 02:29, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know! *shrugs* IDK. Maybe they just didn't get to it. BTW, I can't upload the logo, it says I don't have permission. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 02:34, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I'll ask Clover or Mossflight on their talk pages. And as for the logo, IDK. They (LogoCreation admins) might. The reason why they got to mine was because I left a message on their talk pages. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 19:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC)